


Meme the angel

by October_heart



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angry Aziraphale, Confused Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crack, Gen, It’s kinda goofy guys, Kinda, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_heart/pseuds/October_heart
Summary: Adam accidentally sends Aziraphale a meme and things escalate rapidly from there





	Meme the angel

It all started a few months after Armageddon’t on a relatively normal day. Azirapahale was reading in his bookshop, a cup of cocoa long abandoned on the table next to him. He was reading one of his favourite books and didn’t plan for that to change anytime soon. The angel wriggled in delight when he got to the plot twist of his book despite having read it many times before and he was just turning the page when the bell on the door jingled.

“I’m afraid we are currently closed” Aziraphale snapped.

“Relax angel, it’s just me” said Crowley marching into the shop. “I’ve gotten a message from Adam, he says he’s tired of having me relay messages to you. So that is why I’m giving you a phone, so you can communicate on your own”. To emphasize his point the demon waved an iPhone in the air. “And I’m not letting you get out of this one, welcome to the twenty first century angel”.

“Oh alright” sighed Aziraphale as he placed his book on the side table “ I suppose if it helps with talking to the others then I can’t complain”.

And so it was, the phone was soon set up and Adam, Anathema and,of course, Crowley were added as contacts. The angel didn’t often text them and when he did all his texts had proper grammar and punctuation and were written in a style quite reminiscent of formal letters. Overall he texted like somebody’s grandfather got a hold of a smartphone and didn’t quite know how to use it. This was, of course, better than those who knew him expected it to be and therefore everyone was quite lenient with his poor texting etiquette.

The Incident started innocently enough, with a meme sent by Adam which was meant for Brian but was instead sent accidentally to Aziraphale. The Antichrist didn’t notice the mistake at first and thought nothing of what he accidentally started.

In SoHo an angel’s phone buzzed, this angel was quite fond of hearing from his friends (and Crowley who he thought of as a bit more than that). Aziraphale checked his phone and saw a message from Adam, he was excited to hear from the friendly and inquisitive boy. He opened the message to see what it said, perhaps more questions about heaven and hell? 

The angel stared shocked at his phone, instead of a message was a strange image of a strange CGI face surrounded by bowls of soup with the caption ‘Soup Time’. Aziraphale was confused, what exactly was this? What did it mean? He stood shocked and confused for approximately an hour before sending a message to Adam in return.

In Tadfield Adam received a text. He absentmindedly went to check it and froze. He saw not only the meme and who he sent it to but also the reply. Without any of his normal formality Aziraphale had sent a text that conveyed confusion and the general message of ‘what does this mean’? The young Antichrist laughed and quickly got about to showing his friends, as well as sending a screenshot and several laughing emojis to Crowley and Anathema.  
The Them, Anathema and Crowley quickly came to the consensus this was hilarious and that nobody should explain.

Anathema was next, she sent Aziraphale a meme, quite on purpose mind you, and waited for a reaction. The reaction came quite soon and once again the angel seemed confused. ‘What is a vibe check?’ The text read. Anathema had a little laugh before sending a screenshot to the group chat containing her, Adam and Crowley. This too was deemed funny and so it began in earnest, a competition to see who could get the best reaction from Aziraphale by sending increasingly strange memes.

The competition quickly escalated and poor Azirapahle was quite confused and slightly distressed. He didn’t understand the strange images and messages his friends were sending him. He had tried asking all of them but none of them told him, he had even tried to bribe Crowley to tell him but nothing worked. And, though the others didn’t know it, the sweet bookish angel was nearing his breaking point.

It was Crowley in the end who took it too far, as it tends to be in these kinds of situations (those involving mischief) and, as it also tends to be, it backfired on him. The demon sent an image with a chuckle, this one would definitely get a reaction and he was bound to win the little competition. The image was this: a picture of a book with ketchup on it captioned ‘don’t have a bookmark? Just use ketchup!’ 

Aziraphale heard his phone ding with a message, at this point he was begrudging to check it but Crowley sometimes messaged him about going out for lunch and he didn’t want to miss that. His emotions turned in quick succession from hope to dread to shock to pure divine fury when he saw the image. Ketchup on a book! That was too far, he was done with the lot of this!

The glow of holy light burst throughout Crowley’s flat as Aziraphale appeared in his living room. The angel had manifested divine armour and his flaming sword and looked one slight away from smiting. 

“I AM ABSOLUTELY DONE WITH THIS! YOU WILL STOP!” proclaimed Aziraphale in a terrifying voice that sounded like nothing human.

Crowley did the only sensible thing and dove behind his sofa. “I’m sorry angel, it was just a joke, please stop, I won’t send anymore! I promise!” Whimpered the demon. 

Aziraphale softened, “alright” he said, “please do tell Anathema and Adam to stop as well”. Crowley nodded and when Aziraphale returned to his bookshop he did just that.

Anathema and Adam both agreed to stop, it was only a prank after all, they didn’t want to genuinely anger their angelic friend. 

After the memes had stopped everything returned to normal and everyone was happy, though Aziraphale did now get unreasonably angry at the mention of ketchup and did not allow it anywhere near his bookshop.

**Author's Note:**

> The ketchup meme actually does exist my guys and Aziraphale would absolutely hate it
> 
> Adam accidentally sending the meme to Aziraphale is based on me accidentally sending a meme to my mom


End file.
